Printers often include components that wear with use and eventually may need to be replaced. For example, laser printers typically include internal rollers for transporting print media, an electrophotographic drum for transferring toner to the print media, a fuser for fusing toner to the print media. All these components wear with use and may need to be replaced, sometimes more than once, during the life of the printer.
Many business have a need to print documents. In fact, the ability to print documents can be a critical requirement in many cases. Accordingly, many businesses own and operate one or more printers and highly value their functionality. Some businesses own and operate a large number of printers.
One problem that can be encountered by these businesses is ensuring that their printers are properly maintained. This involves ensuring that components in their printer are replaced when needed.
Some businesses solve this problem by maintaining a local inventory of replacement printer components that are known to wear out with use. In order to maintain the inventory, the business may assign an employee with the task of ordering new components when needed. In addition, the business may assign an employee with the task of monitoring the printers to determine when components in the printer should be replaced and also to replace the components when needed. Unfortunately, this solution can be expensive and time consuming.
In one embodiment, the invention is implemented as a method performed by a computer for determining if one or more components in a printer should be replaced. The method preferably includes transmitting a pre-defined query to the printer each time a message is receive indicating the printer has printed a document. The printer is responsive to the query by transmitting to the computer a response. The response indicating whether the component should be replaced. The method further may also include, receiving the response from the printer, evaluating the response to determine if the component should be replaced and transmitting an order for a new component if the response indicates that the component should be replaced.